Coeur de loup garou
by Alounet
Summary: Suite direct du film. Bo et Jimmy se rendent à la fête foraine. C'est là que débutera réellement leur relation. Slash BO X JIMMY
1. Chapter 1

_La première fois que j'ai vu ce film, j'ai était tellement surpris que Bo et Jimmy ne finissent pas ensemble que j'en ai crié au scandae ! Jimmy est clairement le gay de service, Bo lui déclare sa flamme, ensuite ils se sauvent mutuellement la vie, prennent soin l'un de l'autre... Et non, on nous laisse sur un plan avec Jimmy, Bo et Brooke, en nous laissant croire que Jimmy choisira Brooke... Et bien voilà la suite de "Cursed" ou comment le coeur de loup garou va se réveiller..._

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Wes Craven ! Ceci sera un one shot... Sauf si des reviews me poussent à en faire une suite, on verra ^^_

**Cœur de Loup Garou**

* * *

Bo et Brooke venaient de ramener Zipper jusque chez Jimmy. Ce dernier, avec sa sœur, venaient tout juste d'affronter Jake, avec qui la malédiction du loup garou avait commencé. Bo ne raconta rien de sa folle nuit en compagnie du jeune homme – qui était loin de le laisser indifférent – à son ex petite-amie. Il lui annonça juste qu'il était préférable pour eux de rester de bons amis et que de plus, Jimmy était sans doute le genre de garçon qui lui conviendrait d'avantage. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu cette discussion au centre-ville, là même ou ils retrouvèrent Zipper errant dans les rues.

La jeune fille le rattrapa assez rapidement, puis demanda à Bo de le ramener jusque chez Jimmy. Le jeune playboy du lycée accepta et lui donna l'adresse, puis proposa de l'y accompagner avec sa belle voiture rouge.

Et voilà, Jimmy retrouvait ses deux amis… Les retrouvailles avec Bo étaient… intenses. Après cette étrange nuit, les deux garçons étaient devenus étrangement proche. Parce que Bo lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay – et intéressé par lui – mais aussi qu'ils furent poursuivis par un loup garou qui faillit les mener droit au paradis… Mal à l'aise, les deux garçons finirent par s'enlacer. Cette étreinte signifiait beaucoup pour Bo… Mais pour Jimmy aussi. Durant ces quelques secondes, il savait que cette étreinte était plus qu'amicale. Mais parce qu'il voulait pas se l'avouer, il se retourna sur Brooke. A peine avait-il regardé la jeune fille qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement, comme pour se prouver quelque chose.

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur qui l'autorisa à partir – pour faire le ménage. Jimmy commença à s'éloigner avec Brooke, mais se retourna de suite.

- Tu viens ?

Bo était resté debout, sans bouger, gêné par la situation. Parce que ça le tiraillait de l'intérieur de voir Brooke – son ex – embrasser Jimmy – le gars dont il était love-dingue. Mais il accepta l'invitation de son ami. Jimmy, lui, le lui proposa naturellement. Parce qu'il avait besoin de Bo. Sans Bo… Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il serait sans le beau-gosse de service.

Les trois amis passèrent la soirée dans le centre-ville. La fête foraine était toujours installé, Bo proposa de les y emmener avec sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta carrosserie ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oh… Un vilain animal, répondit le jeune homme avec un regard complice envers Jimmy.

A la fête foraine, Brooke resta plutôt la spectatrice de la nouvelle amitié qui liait les deux garçons. Que ce soit du pour le sport, la musique ou le cinéma, ils semblaient s'entendre sur chaque sujet qu'ils abordaient. Au grand dam de la jeune fille qu'ils délaissaient un peu.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, la jeune fille croisa sa sœur aînée près du marchand de glaces.

- Excusez-moi les garçons, ma sœur est là, je reviens.

Bo et Jimmy la regardèrent s'éloigner, sans plus, puis reprirent leurs discussions sur leur précédent match de lutte dans la salle de gymnastique.

- N'empêche que si tu n'avais pas eu cette force de loup-garou, jamais tu ne m'aurais battu, se vantait Bo.

- Peut-être, mais on ne le saura jamais, le taquina d'avantage son ami.

- Inscris toi dans l'équipe, et on mesure nos forces, d'accord ?

Jimmy sourit à cette proposition que Bo ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait quelques jours auparavant.

- Mes gênes de loups-garous ont disparus tu sais… Et face à tes copains, je ferais pas le poids bien longtemps. A moins que tu veuilles me rendre visite à l'hôpital ?

- Je t'apporterais des fleurs, rassura Bo.

- Alors n'oublie pas les chocolats…

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par le retour de Brooke. Non loin derrière elle se trouvait sa sœur et quelques unes de ses amies.

- Dites les gars… Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer avec ma sœur, on se voit lundi au lycée ?

- D'accord, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bonne nuit.

- A lundi.

La jeune fille leur fit un signe de la main et les laissa en tête à tête. Ils la regardèrent partir, puis Bo se retourna vers Jimmy. La question lui brûlait les lèvres et il se devait de savoir.

- Tu… Enfin, vous allez vous mettre ensemble alors ?

Jimmy baissa les yeux, gêné. Le garçon ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à cette situation aussi vite. Mais il le devait.

- Je sais pas trop…

- Tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure…

- C'était l'émotion, mon cœur de loup garou guéri…

- Les loups garous ont un cœur aussi ?

Avec cette réflexion, Bo posa sa main sur le torse de Jimmy pour vérifier. Ce dernier le laissa faire. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce contact si direct le bouleversa.

- J'ai bien découvert que les brutes dans ton genre en avaient un… répondit-il en souriant, sentant la victoire être sienne.

Jimmy s'éloigna souriant jusqu'à un tir à la carabine. Il regarda des personnes essayaient vainement de gagner une peluche. Bo le rejoignit aussi vite et regarda tout comme lui les tentatives désespérées des autres lycéens.

- Je chassais avec mon père quand j'étais plus jeune, annonça Bo. Je suis sûr de m'en sortir comme un chef…

- Si tu joignais le geste à la parole ?

Relevant fièrement le défi, Bo s'approcha du vendeur et lui donna les deux dollars contre un fusil. Il le chargea puis commença à tirer sur les ballons qui flottaient dans les filets. Il n'en loupa pas un seul. Si bien que rapidement, il remporta le plus gros lot, sous le regard amusé et médusé de Jimmy. Le vendeur lui remit sa peluche : un énorme chien noir, à l'air terrifiant. Bo l'afficha fièrement devant son ami.

- Regarde… J'ai mon propre loup-garou personnel maintenant.

- Tu vas l'appeler Jimmy peut-être ?

- C'est une bonne idée !

Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite s'acheter une glace chacun puis se posèrent sur un banc pour profiter tout simplement de l'ambiance.

- Ca va sembler bizarre maintenant au lycée qu'on soit potes tous les deux, remarqua Jimmy.

- Ca le serait plus si tout le monde découvrait que je suis gay…

- Je vis bien avec cette étiquette depuis le collège !

- Je pensais que tu t'en fichais parce qu'en réalité tu étais hétéro ?

Jimmy ne sut que répondre à cette question. Lorsque Bo avait déboulé devant sa porte en début de soirée, il était encore chamboulé par sa métamorphose. Les révélations de Bo n'étaient pas venues au bon moment… Si bien qu'il avait préféré s'en débarrasser que de répondre honnêtement à ses questions. Mais maintenant, devait-il vraiment encore lui mentir ? Sachant que plus les minutes défilaient, plus cela lui devenait clair à ses yeux.

- Ecoute Bo… Tout à l'heure quand tu es venu et que… Enfin, c'était pas le moment le plus propice à ce genre de situations. Et…

Bo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le malaise de Jimmy. Le beau gosse savait très bien ou son nouvel ami voulait en venir, et il était préférable de le couper avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans ses paroles d'avantage.

- Tu n'es pas si hétéro que ça en fait…

- Ouais…

Les deux garçons échangèrent au même moment un regard qui en disait long. Aussi bien sur l'étrangeté de la situation que sur les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un envers l'autre. Mais le monde autour d'eux les empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Il se fait tard, remarqua Jimmy.

- Je te raccompagne, proposa Bo plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture du jeune homme. Avec sa vitesse performante, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à chez Jimmy. Le long de la route fut plutôt calme. L'un et l'autre ne savaient pas comment réagir en face à face alors ils préféraient tous deux regardaient la route.

Jimmy sortit de la voiture, tout comme Bo, qui tenait visiblement à le raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte.

- Tu sais personne ne viendra m'attaquer entre ta voiture et ma porte… dit-il amusé.

- J'essaye d'être gentil, tu devrais me féliciter, fit remarquer Bo.

Jimmy sortit ses clés de maison une fois devant sa porte. Bo était à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non franchir le pas une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait plusieurs heures plus tôt, il s'était pris… un râteau. Jimmy passa sa clé dans la porte et fit face à son ami.

- Merci pour… Pour la soirée, pour… Enfin tu comprends…

Jimmy se mit à rire quelques peu gêné par la situation lui aussi. Bo afficha son plus beau sourire puis lui fit un petit signe de la main – des plus ridicules – pour lui dire au revoir. Il commença à s'éloigner mais Jimmy l'arrêta…

- Bo ! Attends !

Bo se retourna vers son ami. Ce dernier descendait les deux marches du perron et s'approchait doucement du jeune beau gosse. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de réprimer son envie. Il avança son visage si près de celui de Jimmy que leurs lèvres se lancèrent dans un ballet fougueux. Un baiser magnifique pour Bo, un premier baiser pour Jimmy. Les deux garçons auraient bien voulu faire durer cet instant éternellement, mais Bo se retira au bout de deux minutes.

- On se voit lundi beau gosse ?

- Ouais…

Jimmy restait là, la bouche ouverte, quelque peu hébété par la situation. Il lui faudrait longtemps avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits convenablement. Bo s'éloigna et regagna sa voiture. Après un dernier petit signe de la main, il était repartit sur les routes pour rentrer chez lui. Jimmy reprit ses esprits et rentra chez lui.

Son cœur de loup garou était touché. Il était définitivement amoureux. Et en plus, il faisait des rumeurs les plus stupides du lycée… une vérité.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A mes reviewers, Key, son frère, Sean et Marilou ! Un énorme merci ! Ce couple et cette fiction me porte énormément à cœur, et comme je vous l'avez dit, j'avais bien l'intention d'apporter une suite à "Cœur de loup garou" un jour ou l'autre... Il semblerait que ce jour soit arriver et que vous pouvez découvrir Bo et Jimmy une nouvelle fois encore. Les personnages appartiennent à Wes Craven, mais bonne lecture et surtout, un commentaire me fera toujours énormément plaisir ! Je vous embrasse chers lecteurs !_

* * *

Lundi Matin, c'était le reprise des cours pour Bo. Le jeune homme avait passé la veille enfermer chez lui, dans sa chambre, à dormir et à réfléchir. Les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, en plus d'être étrange et complètement dingues, avaient de quoi le faire se remettre en question. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était confessé à quelqu'un et avait avoué être attiré par les mecs. Plus que ça, il avait même osé embrasser le garçon en question, à savoir Jimmy, celui qu'il martyrisait depuis des semaines.

Si les deux garçons étaient devenus amis, et s'étaient même embrassés, Jimmy songea tout au long du dimanche qu'il serait dur de reprendre le cours de sa vie, au lycée. Comment allait-il se comporter avec Jimmy face à leurs camarades de classe ? Il ne pouvait pas marcher dans le lycée en lui tenant la main. Même lui parler semblerait suspect aux yeux des autres, et surtout, aux yeux de ses amis.

En arrivant au lycée à bord de sa belle voiture rouge, Bo n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était dans la merde. Il avait plus que tout envie de revoir Jimmy. Le voir sourire. Parler avec lui comme ils l'avaient fait à la fête foraine. Être en intimité avec lui. Mais il craignait plus que tout que quelqu'un puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'écoutes mec ?

-Quoi ?

Bo venait de refermer son casier, après avoir récupérer ses livres de cours, et il faisait maintenant face à trois de ses copains. Celui qui venait de lui parler, Bryan, était la brute épaisse qui suivait toujours Bo dans ses coups fourrés d'ordinaire. Et surtout, un véritable homophobe.

-On va se prendre quelques bières ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

-Je sais pas trop, répondit-il vaguement.

Bryan regarda un peu plus loin dans le couloir et il vit Brooke en train de discuter avec l'une de ses copines. Bryan se mit à rire, suivit de ses deux copains, et chambra Bo :

-Okay, tu préfères emmener la petite Brooke dans ta chambre et t'occuper d'elle à ta manière ?

Les deux autres mecs se mirent à rire bêtement, ce qui pour la première fois, agaça Bo.

-Arrête tes conneries Bryan.

Bo poussa légèrement son camarade et avança dans le couloir, sous l'œil médusé de son pote. Il rejoignit Brooke, tandis qu'elle prenait congé de sa copine.

-Brooke, comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Votre soirée s'est bien terminée ? demanda la jeune fille, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

-Ouais, c'était cool. T'as pas vu Jimmy par hasard ?

-Pas encore, répondit-elle en avançant avec lui vers leur salle de classe. Mais c'est chouette que vous soyez amis maintenant.

-Ouais. Enfin, en dehors, pourquoi pas. Jimmy est un mec cool. Mais ici, mes potes n'arriveraient pas trop à comprendre que je sois ami avec lui. Tu comprends ?

Brooke s'arrêta devant la classe.

-Non. Je ne comprends pas. Tu peux être ami avec lui en dehors mais pas au lycée ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches de ce que tes amis pensent ? Tu fais ce que tu veux non ?

-Brooke, comme si tu ne savais pas comment ça marche ici. On est au lycée.

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Jimmy. Le jeune homme venait de courir pour ne pas être en retard et en arrivant devant la salle, trébucha et laissa tomber un de ses livres de cours. Brooke se baissa pour l'aider à le ramasser tandis que Bryan et ses deux copains, qui venaient d'arriver, se moquer complètement du jeune brun.

-Alors tarlouze, on a du mal à marcher ? Pourtant tu ne porte pas tes hauts talons aujourd'hui ?

Bryan tapota l'épaule de Bo pour l'encourager à rire avec lui. Gêné, Bo essaya de sourire pour faire bonne impression et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jimmy qui se relevait sans rien dire. Les garçons entrèrent dans la classe, laissant Brooke et Jimmy devant la salle.

Le jeune garçon avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Bo. Il lui semblait qu'il était redevenu pareil à la semaine précédente. Devant son air incrédule, Brooke s'empressa de lui raconter la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui.

-Dire que je pensais qu'il valait mieux que ça. En fait, il est comme tous les autres, ajouta la jeune fille en entrant dans la classe.

-Dis pas ça. Je peux le comprendre, il a mis toute une vie à bâtir la réputation qu'il a. Et ce sont ses potes depuis toujours.

Les deux adolescents venaient de s'asseoir dans la classe tandis que le professeur entrait à son tour.

-Ca alors, tu arrive encore à le défendre malgré tout ?

-Brooke, lança Bryan à l'attention de la jeune fille, méfie toi du petit pédé, il pourrait te refiler une maladie ou un truc dans le genre.

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent. Jimmy en profita pour croiser le regard de Bo. Ce dernier ne riait pas, il baissa les yeux gênés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi Bryan, quelle maladie tu pourrais refiler à tes potes vu ta débilité profonde ?

-Hey mec, dit-il à l'attention de Bo, tu devrais calmer ta copine si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve un peu trop...

Bo, au dépourvu, tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais il fut fort heureusement sauvé par le professeur qui demandait le silence dans la classe afin de commencer son cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Brooke rejoignit quelques unes de ses copines tandis que Jimmy se rendait aux toilettes avant de passer à la cafétéria. Bo qui le suivait du regard, décida de le rejoindre, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y aurait personne dans les toilettes des garçons.

Jimmy sortit de la cabine pour se laver les mains au lavabo lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec le beau brun du lycée. Le plus timide des deux ne dit rien et alluma le robinet pour se laver les mains. Mal à l'aise, Bo tenta une approche :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ce prof tu ne trouve pas ? Il nous prend parfois pour des illettrés.

Jimmy n'eut aucune réaction. Il referma le robinet, passa devant Bo et se frotta les mains. Le beau gosse l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder:

-Jimmy, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule non ?

-Bien sûr que non. J'essaye juste de respecter tes souhaits. On est au lycée, et au lycée, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir en train de discuter non ?

-Brooke t'a parlé...

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ecoute Bo, je peux comprendre que tu sois mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'on puisse te voir me parler et...

-Je suis désolé pour Bryan, vraiment.

Bo tenait maintenant la main de Jimmy et le regardait avec des yeux qui n'exprimaient qu'une chose : sa sincérité.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me mettre à te défendre tout à coup.

-Je m'en fiche que des mecs comme Bryan se foutent de ma gueule ou tentent de me pourrir la vie. Ce qui me fait chier c'est qu'un mec comme toi puisse cautionner ce genre de choses.

-Bryan est mon pote.

-Et je ne suis que le pauvre looser que tout le monde traite de taffiole, je sais.

Jimmy ramassa son sac, le mit sur ses épaules, dégagea son bras de la main de Bo et s'avança vers la porte pour sortir.

-On peut se voir ce soir ?

Avant de sortir, Jimmy se retourna pour répondre:

-Je sais pas.

L'adolescent quitta les toilettes laissant le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, seul, avec ses pensées.

Jimmy passa le déjeuner seul dans l'herbe de la cour en train de bouquiner une bande dessinée tandis que Bo resta avec ses amis, à rire de blagues débiles et à embêter les plus faibles du lycée. L'après midi, tout le monde se retrouva dans le gymnase pour le cours de sport, puis chacun retourna à ses activités.

Jimmy se dépêcha de se rendre dans les locaux du journal du lycée, dans lequel il travaillait en s'occupant de quelques rubriques. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver Bo, en train de discuter avec la rédactrice en chef du journal. La jeune fille, Quinn, interpella Jimmy.

-Jimmy tu tombe bien, j'aurais besoin de ton article sur le septième art assez rapidement.

-Bien sur, je te le donne d'ici une heure.

-Parfait. Au fait, Bo va s'occuper de la rubrique Sport. Jason ne souhaite plus s'en occuper, il a rejoint un nouveau club donc le poste étant vacant, j'ai décidé de le proposer aux sportifs du lycée et Bo a gentiment accepté de nous aider.

-Génial, répondit faussement enthousiaste Jimmy.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service et lui expliquer un peu ce que chacun fait ici et lui montrer le logiciel de mise en page et l'emploi du temps de la publication ?

Gêné et mal à l'aise, Jimmy balbutia et la jeune blonde prit cela pour un oui. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement en sautillant, laissant les deux adolescents face à face.

-T'as demandé l'accord à tes potes avant d'accepter de travailler avec les loosers ?

-Je lui ai dit que ça me permettrait de remonter mes notes de littérature, et que j'en avais besoin pour décrocher une bourse.

-Il t'a cru ?

Jimmy se mit à sourire. Non seulement les parents de Bo étaient riches, donc, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'une bourse et de plus, ce n'est pas avec la rubrique sport qu'il remonterait ses notes de littérature.

-Bryan est intimidant mais plutôt stupide.

Les deux garçons avancèrent jusqu'à l'ordinateur qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, loin de regards.

-J'aime bien te voir sourire.

Jimmy arrêta de sourire aussitôt et prit place sur la chaise à côté du beau brun.

-En fait, avoua Bo, je m'en fiche un peu de la rubrique sport. Si j'ai accepté c'était parce que... j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi...

-Pourtant on est pas ensemble ? fit remarquer Jimmy. On n'est même pas amis...

-Tu as vraiment besoin que tout le monde sache qui sont tes amis ? Moi non, répondit aussitôt le brun.

-Bo, murmura Jimmy pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne les écoute, tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, c'était de la folie. Les loups garous, toi, la fête foraine, notre... baiser. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on revienne à la réalité, à notre vie. Tu ne crois pas ?

Bo regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte. Il cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Jimmy. Il essaya d'écouter les battements du cœur du jeune garçon.

-J'ai lu sur internet que les loups garous n'avaient pas de cœurs, mais c'est faux. Toi tu en as un.

-Je ne suis plus un loup garou, répondit Jimmy en souriant.

-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

Bo posa sa main sur la jambe de Jimmy. Il se mordait les lèvres afin de réprimer l'envie qu'il avait d'embrasser son "ami" juste à côté.

-Parce qu'il y aura toujours un Bryan pour nous rappeler qu'on est pas du même monde. Tu es un mec populaire, moi, je ne suis qu'un looser.

Jimmy enleva la main de Bo de sa jambe et positionna son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-C'est moi le looser, répondit Bo les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai même pas le courage de faire face à la réalité. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Bo se leva précipitamment, laissant sa chaise tomber à la renverse et s'empressa de quitter la salle. Agacé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Jimmy se leva à son tour pour partir à sa suite.

L'ancien loup-garou rattrapa le brun dans l'un des couloirs. Il attrapa la main de Bo et l'obligea à entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

-Tu sais que par moment t'es vraiment stupide ? Comment tu peux dire que t'es un lâche après ce que tu as fait ce week end ? Tu as mis ta vie en danger pour essayer de me sauver. Tu étais prêt à te battre avec un monstre pour moi. C'est ça être un lâche ?

-Je...

-Tu as vu ce qu'est ma vie dans ce bahut parce que tout le monde pense que je suis gay ? L'enfer que je vis ? Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser vivre ce que j'ai vécu, d'accord ? Alors peu importe ce que je pense de toi ou ce que je crois ressentir, on doit l'oublier...

-Jimmy, ce n'est pas juste...

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça, pas pour moi. Si quelqu'un vient à découvrir qu'on est amis, ça sera l'enfer pour toi.

-T'as tord. L'enfer ça le sera si on découvre que t'es mon mec.

Bo posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Jimmy. Ce dernier ne se recula pas. Il ne s'opposa absolument pas à ce deuxième baiser échangé avec le beau gosse au cœur tendre. Les deux adolescents firent danser leurs langues ensemble quelques instants avant que Bo ne s'éloigne et ne murmure :

-Si j'ai su affronter un loup garou, c'est pas des petits cons qui vont me faire peur.

-Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant, répondit Jimmy. A nous de faire attention.

-Okay mon petit loup.

Bo embrassa furtivement son petit-ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est toi qui fait la loi dans ce lycée après tout.

-T'as raison, répondit Bo en se dégageant de l'étreinte avec Jimmy.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent la salle du journal de l'école. Et alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté dans le couloir, certains regards s'attardaient sur eux, tout en s'étonnant que le beau gosse populaire du lycée puisse discuter et rire des plaisanteries du looser par excellence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci Key pour cette nouvelle review rapide et chaleureuse ! Petit plaisir pour toi, un troisième chapitre ! A priori concernant cette fiction, ça sera le dernier... Mais qui sait ! Bonne lecture (attention, il y a une petite scène assez violente...)_

* * *

Bo était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Il était heureux que la semaine se termine, elle avait été éprouvante mine de rien. Le brun ouvrit l'un de ses livres et regarda la série de quatre photos prises dans le photomaton de la foire l'avant veille, avec Jimmy. Il souriait bêtement en regardant les grimaces faites par les deux garçons sur les photos. Il remit les clichés dans son livre lorsque Bryan arriva à ses côtés, accompagnés des deux mêmes camarades, et qu'il referma violemment le casier de Bo.

-Dis moi Bo, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Bo mit son sac à dos sur les épaules et essaya de regarder Bryan d'un air innocent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Joue pas au plus con avec moi, l'arrêta Bryan par le bras. Depuis une semaine tu t'affiches avec l'autre pédale de service et tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

-Jimmy ? Je travaille avec lui pour le journal du lycée. Cherche pas plus loin.

-Pourtant t'as l'air de bien te marrer avec lui, non ? Me dis pas qu'il t'a contaminé et que toi aussi t'es devenu une petite folle comme lui ?

Bo se mit à rire nerveusement et ajouta:

-Ou tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles ? Je suis pas pédé, okay ?

-Alors t'es avec nous pour la petite blague de demain soir ?

-Quelle blague ? demanda Bo légèrement inquiet.

Un autre des gars prit à son tour la parole, fièrement:

-C'est Bryan qui en a eu l'idée. Demain soir, au centre commercial, tu vas lui faire croire que tu craques pour cet idiot, tu le fais se déshabiller, tu lui pique ces fringues et hop, le petit pédé se retrouve nu devant tout le monde.

Bo souffla tout en avançant et répondit :

-Sérieusement les mecs, il est hors de question que je joue les pédales, okay ?

Bryan s'interposa une nouvelle fois face à Bo.

-C'est de jouer les pédales qui te pose problème ou c'est qu'on touche à ton petit protégé chéri ?

-C'est rien du tout, je dois aller en cours.

Bo s'en alla, laissant les trois garçons seuls avec leurs idées débiles. Le brun s'empressa de retrouver Jimmy, alors qu'il discutait avec Brooke.

-Je te l'emprunte une seconde, un truc à voir pour le journal.

Bo tira sur les lanières du sac de Jimmy et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les toilettes des garçons. Jimmy se mit à rire :

-Petit rendez-vous secret ?

-Non, répondit inquiet Bo.

Ce dernier regarda bien autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes et annonça à Jimmy ce que Bryan venait de lui dire. Jimmy demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ? On ira pas au centre commercial demain, voilà tout.

-Tu me le promets ? s'inquiéta Bo.

-Est-ce moi ou le grand Bo Andersen serait en train de s'inquiéter pour moi ?

Bo se mit à sourire timidement avant d'embrasser furtivement son petit-ami.

-Je t'appelle plus tard. Fais attention à toi.

-C'est promis.

La journée se terminait par le cours de sport. Tandis que Jimmy était dans les douches, Bryan et ses comparses, dans les vestiaires, s'affairaient déjà à une nouvelle blague stupide. Lorsque Jimmy sortit des douches, il ne trouva nulle trace de ses vêtements. Il regarda Bryan et ses copains qui étaient en train de se marrer comme des abrutis. Bo entra à son tour dans les vestiaires après avoir aidé le professeur à ranger ses affaires et assista à la scène :

-C'est toi qui a prit mes vêtements ? demanda Jimmy à Bryan.

Ce dernier se leva d'un air menaçant.

-Je rêve ou la pédale vient de me parler ?

-La pédale elle t'emmerde Bryan !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Bryan venait de repousser violemment Jimmy, qui ne portait qu'une simple serviette, contre le mur. Le sang de Bo ne fit qu'un tour et il s'interposa entre les deux garçons :

-Putain Bryan, tu fais chier, rend lui ses affaires okay ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me cherche aussi toi petite frappe ? Tu te mets à défendre les pédales maintenant ?

Bo était en train de soutenir le regard de la grosse brute du lycée. Jimmy regarda la scène, tétanisé, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit gay ou pas ?

Bryan regarda Bo avec dégoût et fureur. Le brun récupéra les fringues de Jimmy et les lui rendit. Bryan attrapa Bo par le bras pour lui faire face :

-Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été potes et que ton père est pleins aux as que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi ici, d'accord ?

-Laisse tomber Bryan.

Bo attrapa sa serviette et se dirigea dans les douches tandis que Jimmy s'habillait avec les vêtements qu'il venait de récupérer. Bryan cracha par terre et intima l'ordre à ses comparses de sortir des vestiaires. Les autres garçons reprirent leurs activités.

Le vestiaire était maintenant vide. Bo sortit des douches, sa serviette autour de la taille, et retrouva Jimmy, habillé, qui semblait l'attendre.

-Ils ne vont pas te laisser tranquille.

-Je sais, répondit vaguement Bo en ouvrant son sac pour sortir ses vêtements.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas à me remercier. T'es mon mec, c'est normal que je prenne ta défense.

Jimmy sourit et se leva du banc. Il passa près de Bo et lui caressa le dos. Le brun se retourna et arrêta Jimmy.

-Pas ici. Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas à demander.

-Okay, je te rejoindrais alors.

-A tout à l'heure.

Jimmy prit son sac pour partir mais Bo, après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les vestiaires, attrapa Jimmy pour l'embrasser. Il le délivra et le laissa partir.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Bo se dirigeait sur le parking pour récupérer sa voiture. Alors qu'il sortait ses clefs de sa poche, Bryan et ses potes arrivèrent derrière lui et l'attrapèrent. Bryan le bouscula violemment.

-T'es malade ? Tu veux que je te défonce ? menaça Bo.

-Je vois pas comment une tapette arriverait à me faire quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Bryan énervé.

-Arrête de me traiter de tapette ou bien...

Bryan afficha alors la série de photos prise au photomaton deux jours auparavant sous les yeux de Bo. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de crier :

-Putain de merde, t'es allé fouiller dans mon casier ?

Bo tenta de récupérer les photos, mais Bryan recula tout en se foutant de la gueule du brun.

-Tu vas pas nier que tu te tapes l'autre pédale maintenant ?

-Rends moi ces photos, menaça Bo.

-Attrapez le les gars, je pense que notre ami a besoin d'une petite correction pour rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Les deux amis de Bryan attrapèrent le beau gosse par un bras de chaque côté. Bo essaya de se défendre et de se dégager du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais les deux autres le maintenaient forts.

Bryan s'approcha alors et commença à rouer le brun de coups. Des coups de poings dans le ventre, puis lorsque Bo se retrouva au sol, quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes et un autre en pleine face. Bryan lui cracha dessus avant de balancer les photos du photomaton et de partir en courant et en riant avec ses potes.

Allongé sur le sol, Bo se mit à pleurer comme un simple enfant. Il évacuait toute la colère qu'il avait et l'impuissance face à cette situation. Il rampa jusqu'à l'endroit ou la photo était retombé et, en la regardant, il se mit à sourire.

Jimmy était dans sa cuisine en train de préparer un repas pour Bo lorsqu'il arriverait. Sa sœur était partie passer la soirée dehors avec des amis. Il devait être 19 heures lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le jeune adolescent s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte, sachant qu'il ferait face à son petit-ami, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre tout sourire.

Bo, le visage ensanglanté, les vêtements salis, se tenait contre la porte, difficilement. Son visage indiquait clairement qu'il souffrait.

-Bo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Jimmy se précipita de le faire entrer et de l'aider à marcher. Il conduisit son copain jusqu'au salon et le laissa s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Bo émit une grimace éprouvant ainsi toute la douleur physique qu'il ressentait.

-Blessures de guerres... murmura le brun.

Jimmy se leva, énervé, prêt à frapper n'importe qui viendrait se poser devant lui pour le contrarier :

-C'est Bryan et ses copains, j'en suis sûr. Bo, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital et que tu portes plainte.

-Non ! protesta Bo.

-Mais...

-Si je porte plainte je devrais expliquer la raison à mes parents et... Je n'ai pas envie de les mettre au courant pour le moment.

-Mais, tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça...

Jimmy venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux. Bo avait lui aussi envie de pleurer, mais pour une toute autre raison.

-Tu sais, quand... Quand je me suis retrouvé au sol après qu'ils m'aient frappé... J'ai repensé aux nombres de fois ou je me moquais de toi parce que tu étais gay et que...

Bo pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulant le long de son visage.

-Bo...

-Non, tais toi. Je suis tellement désolé Jimmy. Comment tu peux avoir envie d'être avec moi après les semaines que j'ai passé à me moquer de toi et à t'emmerder ?

-Parce que je sais pourquoi tu faisais ça. Parce que...

-Je me sens tellement con...

Bo frottait ses yeux avec ses mains ensanglantés et Jimmy lui dit :

-Chut, ne pleure pas.

Jimmy le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

-Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie et je vais te soigner d'accord ?

Jimmy prit le visage de Bo dans ses mains et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. A cet instant précis, il voyait l'amour que pouvait ressentir le brun à son égard, et ça lui remplissait tellement son petit cœur de loup garou.

-Avant, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être normal parce que... Parce que des gars comme Bryan me faisaient penser ça mais...

-Tu es tout aussi normal que n'importe qui, d'accord ?

Bo essaya de sourire à son petit-ami et soudain, son odorat fut titiller par la bonne odeur qui venait de la cuisine.

-Tu... Tu as préparé à manger ?

-Pas grand chose, je voulais juste... Te faire plaisir... Bouge pas, je reviens.

Jimmy s'éclipsa du salon quelques minutes pour revenir presque aussitôt, la trousse à pharmacie en main. Il en sorti les pansements et le désinfectant et s'exécuta rapidement à prendre soin de son "patient".

-Attention ça va piquer.

Bo émit une légère grimace mais se laissa soigner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jimmy rangeait la trousse à pharmacie et s'allongeait dans le fauteuil à côté de Bo. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs.

-Malgré tout, j'ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie avec toi... Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens... Moi même... Libre... Prêt à faire n'importe quoi...Je me sens...

-Amoureux ?

-C'est ça...

-Moi aussi, je me sens amoureux...

-Je me mets à parler comme une fille... Je déteste les effusions de sentiments...

-Alors ne disons rien et profitons juste d'être ensemble.

-Okay.

Bo passa son bras sur le torse de Jimmy et posa sa tête contre son épaule.


End file.
